Many different types and configurations of trunking systems have been proposed. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,124 to Santucci and U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,667 to Goussin et al. Trunking systems typically include base channels, covers, wire retainers, divider walls, and end caps in various combinations and configurations. One known end cap includes a plastic cap which is secured to a base channel by a metal clamp, constructed of a plurality of metal parts, which is tightened against mounting rails of the base channel by a screw. This end cap requires the manufacture of a plurality of metal parts and assembly of these parts to the plastic end cap which increases the cost of manufacture of the end cap.
A desirable trunking system design includes economically manufactured components that can be easily assembled in one of a number of different desired configurations to position, enclose and protect wires therein. Although many different trunking system designs have been proposed, none yet have provided the best combination of features and the best manufacturing economy and there is still need for improvement in the art.